


Pokonując strach

by caraph3rn3lia_0



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Angst mostly, Character Development, Character Study, First Meetings, From the beggining, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, In the Flesh I mean, Inspiration, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nightmares, Polski | Polish, bo jestem królową angstu, będzie długo, in the feels, mówią że trochę creepy, nic nie poradzę
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caraph3rn3lia_0/pseuds/caraph3rn3lia_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Najlepszym sposobem na zlikwidowanie strachu, jest bezpośrednie zmierzenie się z nim. Co, jeśli nie zawsze jest możliwość i chęć do zrobienia tego samemu? Co, jeśli potrzeba do tego drugiej osoby?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokonując strach

**Author's Note:**

> Twór powstały w wyniku opłakiwania serialu po anulowaniu. Tworzy się i tworzy, to postanowiłam wrzucić i tu, by mieć większą motywację. Będzie creepy, będzie też słodko i uroczo, będzie angst (głównie angst, bo jestem królową angstu), będą wzloty i upadki. Ale chyba będzie fajnie.  
> Na początku bardzo kanonicznie, w momencie, w którym kończy się serial - moja własna inwencja. Tak, zdecydowanie będzie fajnie. Zapraszam!

Największym koszmarem większości populacji jest obudzenie się w grobie. Dlatego też robią wszystko, by temu zapobiec – decydują się na kremację, bo wiedzą, że – wprawdzie bardzo rzadka – zawsze pozostaje możliwość takiej pobudki. Jest to zrozumiałe zachowanie, lepiej być przezornym i zabezpieczyć się na wszelki wypadek.  
(Ciebie nie słuchają. Nigdy tego nie robili.)  
Dlatego gdy stary cmentarny zegar wybija północ, a ty otwierasz oczy

(i jedynym, co widzisz jest ta straszna, przerażająca ciemność)

  
i czujesz presję gdzieś w środku siebie, by przekopać się przez warstwy ziemi, grube na sześć stóp

(i to jedyne co czujesz, początkowy strach znika i zostaje tylko ta ogromna chęć poczucia świeżego powietrza, kropel deszczu na rozgrzanej od wysiłku twarzy)

  
i nawet nie zauważasz, że właśnie spełnia się koszmar, który nie dawał ci spać, gdy jeszcze byłeś dzieckiem, a potem po cichu szedłeś do sypialni rodziców, szukając u nich pocieszenia; który sprawiał, że budziłeś się z krzykiem, mając te naście lat i już więcej nie zasypiałeś tej nocy

(i to jedyne, co powtarzało się, aż w końcu stało się rutyną. To zabawne, myślałeś, budząc się po raz kolejny).

  
Nie zauważasz, bo nie czujesz. Zdzierasz paznokcie do krwi – do czarnej mazi, która kiedyś krwią była – wydrapując dziurę w drewnianej trumnie, i nie czujesz. W końcu ci się udaje i ziemia przedostaje się do środka, przysypuje cię, ale nie zwracasz na to uwagi – nie czujesz jej zapachu.  
I gdy wreszcie dajesz radę przedrzeć się przez glebę, spodziewasz się poczuć powiew wiatru na czubkach palców i ten wymarzony deszcz na twarzy i wiatr we włosach, gdy już twoja głowa wydostaje się ponad powierzchnię i zapach starej części cmentarza (zawsze pachniał tak charakterystycznie, że poznałbyś od razu) i to uczucie, że znów jesteś żywy i–

Ale nie czujesz.

  
Tak naprawdę nie wiesz o co chodzi, wydaje się, jakby twój mózg zmienił się w papkę, bo to dziwne uczucie, jakbyś coś stracił znika i pojawia się inne, nowe, dziwne, niespodziewane.  
Głód.  
Nie jest to zwykły głód, którego pozbyłbyś się kanapką czy jabłkiem. Rozglądasz się dookoła i widzisz wokół siebie resztę powstających z grobów (ale jeszcze nie do końca zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę), ruszających przed siebie i przez chwilę przemyka ci przez myśl  _Ciekawe, czy oni też czują ten g ł ó d_ , ale szybko znika i podążasz za resztą.

(tak naprawdę nie możesz doczekać się, by zacząć)

  
Chciałbyś się do kogoś odezwać, ale nagle nie pamiętasz (a może nie umiesz?) jak to się robi; z twoich ust wydobywa się jedynie charczenie, nie słowa, którymi mógłbyś porozumieć się z resztą. Nie znasz tych ludzi (ludzi?), choć mieszkaliście w jednej miejscowości (zabita dechami dziura, gdzie każdy bardziej interesował się niepowodzeniami i innością sąsiadów, niż swoim nudnym, przewidywalnym życiem. Nienawidziłeś ich wszystkich, przyznaj to), choć spoczywaliście na jednym cmentarzu. Tak naprawdę nie chcesz ich poznawać teraz, ale chciałbyś wiedzieć, czy ktoś ma pojęcie, o co tu chodzi  _(nie ma szans)_. Więc odłączasz się od grupy (jak zawsze, ha ha, przecież się przyzwyczaiłeś) i (jak zawsze) idziesz w swoją stronę. Wiesz, że ten głód, ten apetyt jest zły. Musisz to kontrolować. Nauczyć się.  
Pewność tego postanowienia także znika, gdy widzisz, jak mijana grupka nieludzi pożywia się (naprawdę tym się staliśmy?) jakimś biedakiem, który to pewnie chwilę wcześniej wracał z pobliskiego supermarketu. Nie chcesz patrzeć, ale  _g ł ó d_  chce.  _Głód_ chce się przyłączyć, rozszarpać skórę delikwenta, zatopić palce w słodkim mózgu. Nie wiesz, skąd to przekonanie, że taki będzie, ale czujesz to. Jesteś tego pewien; pewien pierwszej rzeczy od powstania. Na szczęście dla ciebie (na szczęście?) Głodni nie zostawiają nic, więc pozostaje ci się oddalić, znaleźć inną ofiarę.  
Kierujesz się w tak znaną ci stronę, do tak znanego ci miejsca. Wiesz, gdzie chcesz trafić – jest to jedyne miejsce, w którym czujesz i wiesz, co robić dalej.  
Gdy dochodzisz do jaskini, słyszysz przeraźliwe krzyki kolejnego dopadniętego biedaka. Potrząsasz głową, by odgonić g ł ó d i zaciskasz powieki tak mocno, jak się da.

(jesteś tak cholernie silny, bo ci się udaje)

  
Wchodzisz do środka i opierasz się o zimną skałę (pamiętasz, że jest zimna, nie czujesz) i powoli osuwasz się na ziemię. Masz nadzieję, że to tylko koszmar (do tej pory tak bywało) i za chwilę obudzisz się w swoim ciepłym łóżku. Jednak ta chwila nie nadchodzi, a krzyków jest coraz więcej i marzysz tylko o tym, by poza czuciem zniknął też słuch.  
W końcu zwijasz się w kłębek na lodowatej powierzchni i chcesz modlić się o siłę do przeczekania tego wszystkiego, tego g ł o d u, a nawet o to, by obudzić się w grobie jeszcze raz i umrzeć. Żałujesz, że wydostałeś się na zewnątrz.

(zabawne, nienawidzisz ludzi, ale nie chcesz robić im krzywdy. Zaśmiałbyś się sam z siebie, gdybyś pamiętał jak. Może po prostu nie chcesz być jak oni?)

  
Zaczynasz zasypiać (to dziwne, bo przecież nie żyjesz [prawda?]) i po chwili nic nie jest w stanie cię obudzić.  
  


(Oprócz koszmaru o budzeniu się w trumnie. Zabawne, to jedyna rzecz, która powtarza się nawet w twoim  _nie-życiu._ )


End file.
